My Letter of Promise
by Mizuno Heiko
Summary: It's June 7, Koshino and Sendoh's first anniversary. The former writes a letter for Sendoh, as what he had promised...


****

Author's pre-fic blahs: 

Kinda late... but happy KoshSen day! ^ ^ actually, I finished this on time... just wasn't able to _post_ it on time... yare yare. 

Enjoy reading, minna!

****

Dedication: To Reeza-chan, who adores KoshSen... ^ ^ here!

****

Disclaimers: Not mine. Just borrowing.

*******************************************************************

****

__

My Letter of Promise

I woke up to the sound of a damned cellphone.

Unfortunately, it was _my_ phone.

Blinking, I grabbed it and looked at it more closely.

The sound that was waking me up was reminder set on June 7, 12:00 am. Baka Akira. _He _set this. 

Taking a deep breath to ease my nerves, I read the reminder quietly. It displayed:

__

Our first anniversary. Ü

Oh. 

......

it *is* our first anniversary! It had been a year since Akira and I got together. of course. How could I forget?

Suddenly, on the next minute, my phone rang again.

Another reminder.

__

Your promise, Hiro-kun. Ü

......

Oh yah. _That_ promise.

My letter to Akira.

~flashback~

"Ne, Hiro-kun..."

"Hm?"

"You love me, don't you?"

Bonk. "Of course I do. Why would I ask you to be my koibito if I didn't?"

Akira laughed sheepishly. "Then, would you do me a favor? Can you promise me something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Can you make me a letter on our anniversary? Not just any letter... a beautifully written one. Promise?"

"Akira! You know I- "

"Please?" puppy-dog eyes. Bah...

"Fine. I promise."

~end of flashback~

I opened my bedside lamp and took a pen and a paper from my drawer. I slumped back to my pillow.

__

Now, what to write...

Akira dearest,,, dumb.

My Akira,,, corny.

Everdearest,,, puh-lease. 

That's it! I'll stick to 'dear Akira'.

~*~

Dear Akira, 

It had been a whole year... a long year full of ups and downs. But we're staying strong, Akira, and we'll always will... who would ever think we won't? To hell with them.

First of all, I was still a bit lost for words when I started this. Beautifully written? The hell, Akira, you know I don't write well. You were always the better half... the man with the looks, the talent, the charisma, the sweet tongue the talk, hentai, not _that_, everything. You never fail to attract everybody's attention, men and women alike.

So basically, I'm not surprised when I found myself falling for you, too.

What surprised me the most was the fact that you chose me, out of a million, more eligible people. Why me? I'm a short, hotheaded, ordinary boy who likes basketball. Not to mention, an attentive dork in class. That was the biggest question on my mind.

Why, of all people, me? Why choose me?

When I asked you that question, well, to be more precise, you didn't answer it directly. You just answered with a reason that explains it all.

__

"Because, Hiro-kun, I love you. More than you'll ever know."

And since then, that was all that matters to us. The love we share that kept us together for one long year, and longer. To hell with everyone who wouldn't want to understand us; that's their problem. They haven't experienced love this strong. That's their loss.

Now, Akira, I'm blabbering all my thoughts in this letter. Why... no. 'Why' isn't... right. 'How' is a better question.

How did we make it, despite of the challenges?

I remember when we had that terrible fight. Remember the person who we fought over?

Yes. That kitsune. Rukawa Kaede, no one else.

I remember when he would come to you, to us, only to challenge you for a one-on-one. You declined, to my pleasure, saying you have more important matters to attend to. me. ^ ^ hehe... ego-trip!

But he couldn't take that answer, remember? He said you were just afraid to lose...

He hurt your pride. You didn't like that. _I_ didn't like what I knew was coming. 

And so, with that game, followed by the next, and the next, and the next... you were postponing dates because of that stupid game.

That's when our fights started. All because of damn pride.

You do remember that, too, don't you? The exchange of harsh words... the bruises made... the things broken... the feelings torn... broken... hurt.

All of a sudden, I got scared. You know why?

Because I didn't want to lose you, Akira. That's why. That's why I held you back when you were about to leave. That's why I didn't dodge your hits, even though they hurt very much. That's why I shed tears...

Remember what I said?

__

"Dammit, Akira... I love you... stop this... please don't go..."

And what do you know? That did the job! You suddenly realized what had happened and you came to me, apologizing.

The best moment of my life. I'll never forget that.

Why?

Because on that day, our love ruled... surpassed the challenge. There, we knew...

Our love is indeed strong.

So strong, you got over your pride. You no longer accept challenges from anybody, no matter what they say. That time, I really believed... knew that our love would last forever and a day.

That's why, after so many happenings, I am writing this letter. This is a promise kept, signifying my dedication. My honesty. My love. Keep this as a reminder that our love stood strong, for our first year as a couple. Keep this so you would remember how much Koshino Hiroaki, your best friend, you one-man cheering squad, your koibito, loves you.

I can't tell you everything I want to tell you in this letter, but I hope you got a little something.

Happy anniversary, my love.

Ai shiteru.

__

Yours always,

Koshino Hiroaki

~*~

I took the paper and folded it neatly, afterwards writing Akira's name on top. I kept it in my drawer, together with my pen. I stretched and looked at the time.

/2:05 am/

No wonder I was so sleepy. I placed my cellphone back to its holder and tucked myself in bed again. I need all the rest I can get. Being the hentai that he is, I would never know what to expect from Akira, especially on our first ever anniversary.

I took a deep breath as I smiled.

For once in my life, I feel complete.

****

~owari~

****

Last-minute notes: again, belated happy KoshSen day! ^ ^

Kindly R & R!! ^ ^

****

Disclaimers: Slam. Dunk. Isn't. Mine. And it never will be. Bummer...

*******************************************************************

****

My Letter of Promise© is my very own. Copyright of Mizuno Heiko, June 6, 2003, 11:16 p.


End file.
